


Worst Behaviour

by shadowhive



Series: Ry prompts [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha Gerard Way, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Bukkake, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Frank Iero, Omega Mikey Way, Omega Ray Toro, ball busting, small penis humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Frank acts like a slut onstage, Gerard decides that he needs to be punished for it.





	Worst Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rylescoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylescoe/gifts).



> So I’ve never done an Omegaverse fic before, but I’ve read a few kliego ones lately and when I saw Ry’s prompt I got inspired,
> 
> The prompt was Frank gets punished for being a slut onstage
> 
> I also decided to use the seasonofkink prompt ownership/collars for this as well, since it seemed to fit the best.
> 
> Anyway, I hope my first shit at an omegaverse turns out to be ok.

“What the fuck was that?” Gerard snarled out the words the moment the band were in the dressing room. There was no confusion between the band about which among them he was talking about, their eyes all looking at the guitarist who was glancing at the floor.

Onstage tonight Frank had acted like a total slut. It had started with him rolling his hips, thrusting against his guitar. As the set went on he turned his attentions to Gerard, pressing up against him, licking at his throat, groping the singer’s crotch. Of course such behaviour wasn’t particularly unusual, it’s just that it was constant rather than happening just a few times during the set. The crowd loved it though and Ray was fairly sure that everyone in the crowd was hard or wet from it, he knew he was.

Frank squirmed slightly from Gerard’s words, glancing down at the floor. “I’m sorry Gee I was just...”

“Just what slut?” Gerard growled, his alpha instincts clearly taking over as he looked Frank up and down like he was a piece of meat. His pheromones filled the air, making the atmosphere even more charged. “Has your heat come on early or some shit?”

Ray sniffed the air trying to tell if his bandmate’s heat really had come on before it was due. It was meant to come on next week, when they had a few days off, but it wouldn’t be the first time one of their heats had come on before it was supposed to. Ray couldn’t really tell though, the scent of sweat and Gerard asserting himself clouding the air too much.

“I don’t know...” Frank squirmed from his words, his cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment, sweat beading on his skin.

“Clothes off. Now.” Gerard kept his stern gaze fixed on him and Ray swallowed, getting the feeling that they’d not be going out to meet fans tonight. He guessed he could go out with Mikey, but he suspected if they made for the door he’d snarl at them. Instead Ray took a seat on the sofa beside the younger Way, watching the scene unfold.

Frank’s fingers trembled as he started to shed his clothing, peeling the fabric off his tattooed skin. The sheen of sweat covering his chest and arms seemed to make his skin glow and Ray couldn’t help but dart his tongue across his lips, thinking about how it would taste.

Ray, like Mikey and Frank, was an Omega. Gerard had claimed them all as his early on, Mikey even before the band formed. It wasn’t unusual for an alpha to have more than one omega, the population was skewed a bit. (Ray remembered reading somewhere that the population of omegas to alphas was 3/1 but he wasn’t sure how accurate that was.) Ray liked the feeling of being claimed, especially by his bandmate who he was with all the time on tour. He knew it was a common thing in bands, that unclaimed omegas would soon end up having an alpha in the band claiming them. He’d seen it happen in The Used, in Fall Out Boy, in Good Charlotte to name a few.

The trouble with it was, that Gerard was a territorial alpha and that had led to tensions over the years. Otter hadn’t been able to stand it, especially after being cramped in a van for so long. Bob had lasted longer, probably thanks to the extra space on the bus, but he too finally snapped. The frustration of being around an alpha with three omegas but having none of his own had gotten to be too much for him. Ray felt sorry for him. He’d been such a good fit for the band otherwise. Ray should have persuaded Gerard to give up his claim on one of them to let Bob have an omega of his his own. He suspected Gerard wouldn’t have gone for it, no matter what he said.

Frank’s nimble fingers undid his fly, pushing his pants down his legs and Ray’s nose twitched at the sudden additional scent. Fuck, Gerard was right, he was on heat, the smell confirmed it. His scent was a unique mix of freshness and smoke that was hard to describe to anyone unless they smelled it themselves. It made Ray’s dick twice in his pants, and he could feel himself get wet as well from it. Beside him, Mikey crossed his legs, letting out a soft gasp and Ray knew he wasn’t alone there.

Frank stood there, his pants pooled around his ankles, clad only in his pair of bright red cotton panties. Ray knew even though he couldn’t see it that the back would be stained with his slick, his nose twitching from the scent that emanated from him in waves. 

Gerard growled.

“I knew it.” Frank shivered at his words, his inked fingers tugged his panties, his scent becoming even stronger. “You on heat early again!” Gerard snarled the words, his ass on the curve of Frank’s ass. “Turn around, show them. Let them see what a needy wet slut you are.”:

“Yes Alpha.” Frank’s cheeks flushed more under the sweat and he stepped out of his pants before turning around. Ray bit his plump lip at the sight of him. Frank’s slickness visible from here, glistening on between his cheeks and on the backs of his thighs.

“No. Really show them.” Gerard narrowed his eyes and Frank hissed in a breath, instantly understanding what he meant. The guitarist reached behind himself, grasping a cheek in each hand as he spread them apart. Ray let out a soft gasp at the sight of him, his eyes wide. Frank’s hole was wide open, ready and eager to take a cock. His slick glistened around the puffy opening, leaking out and staining his cleft. He looked so fucking needy and a part of Ray just wanted to run over and stick his face between his cheek and eat him out until he cried.

“Better.” Gerard reached over, tangling his fingers in Frank’s hair and yanking his head back. Frank let out a high pitched whimper and Gerard sneered at him. “Being in heat is no excuse for acting like a desperate cock hungry little whore on stage.”

“I... I’m sorry alpha.” Frank whined as Gerard pulled his head back further, tipping his head to one side to expose his throat. 

“Oh you will be whore.” Gerard growled, leaning in and biting the spot next to Frank’s scorpion where his scent gland was. Absently Ray reaches to his own neck, the fingers brushing against his own, remembering all the times Gerard had bit him right there. It was how he’d claimed them all and he kept doing it, making sure every alpha they came across knew that they were owned. That was especially important when one of them were on heat when every alpha that crossed their paths could smell their need.

Gerard pulled back and licked his lips as he let go of Frank’s hair. “Turn around and spread your legs.”

“Yes Alpha.” Frank’s voice wavered slightly as he turned, adjusting his stance so his legs were spread a little further apart. In this position his crotch was clearly on his display, his balls hanging between his legs, his little omega stiff and aching, not quite reaching his belly. Frank was shivering slightly and Ray knew it was in need rather than shame.

Ray shifted his hand, brushing it against the small bulge in his own jeans. None of them were particularly well endowed, a common trait for omegas like him but out of the three of them he was the smallest. At first it felt wrong, feeling out of proportion with the rest of him but Gerard had taught him it was nothing to be ashamed of. He wished he could undo his flies and touch himself, but he had a feeling his alpha would punish him for it. So he took a breath, placed both hands on his thick thighs and waited.

Gerard circled him slowly, looking him up down as he did so. It made Ray think of the way a predator would examine it’s prey. “You’re going to be punished before I fuck your sorry ass.” Gerard’s voice was steady as he spoke the words and Frank visibly swallowed before bracing himself for whatever their alpha had in mind. “You may be in heat, but that’s no fucking excuse for acting like a desperate whore desperate for a knot.” Gerard was behind Frank now and he grabbed Frank’s head by the hair, twisting it so he was looking at Ray and Mikey. “Look at your fellow omegas. They are good. They are well behaved. They don’t chase after me hungry for my knot on stage, even when they are on their heats.”

Ray felt himself flush slightly at the praise, feeling Gerard’s gaze on them both. Even though he was being used to make a point he couldn’t help but feel a little proud by his words. It was true, when they were on their heats they didn’t even approach the level of sluttiness that Frank had displayed tonight. Sure they might grind against their respective instruments a little more, but if anything it would be Gerard coming over to them, making a show of biting and licking at their necks to show his dominance and ownership of them.

Gerard’s words made Frank shiver, his scent becoming stronger. “You need to lo learn from from them slut. Learn to stop thinking with your dripping little hole or next time I might deny you what you truly need.”

Frank’s eyes widened and he shook his head fiercely. “No alpha please don’t. Please, I’ll be so good good.” Ray was sure that he looked like he was close to crying. “Please, I need your cock. Need your knot.”

Gerard smirked before starting to move around him, this time stopping to stand in front of him, though just off-center so that Ray and Frank could see what he was doing. The three omegas waited with baited breath, not sure what their alpha was going to do. 

Gerard reached over to him, running his fingertips from Frank’s neck down over his chest. They traced over the inked skin, running through the sheen of sweat until they arrived at the omega’s right nipple. Gerard took the peaked nub between his fingers and twisted it harshly, making Frank cry out. His thighs trembled but he stood firm, even as Gerard bought his other hand up to give his other nipple the same treatment. “You should consider yourself lucky bitch that we’re doing this here and not in the bus, you’d be in a lot more pain than this if we were.”

Again Ray had to bite back a groan at his words. They’d only bought their gear for the show and a change of clothes, not expecting to do anything back here. They could hardly go back to the bus though, not with either of them like this and fans no doubt crowded around it.

Gerard released his nipples, trailing his fingers lower, across his belly and the ‘and’ that was tattooed beneath his navel. His fingertips ghosted over Frank’s hips and thighs, before shifting to stroke along his cock. “Such a pathetic little omega dick. My pinky is bigger than this tiny little thing. It’s barely worth my attention.” Gerard adjusted his hand, pressing his little finger against Frank’s erection. He was right, his smallest finger was bigger than him, but only just. The alpha chuckled as Frank’s dick twitched from the contact and he jerked his hand away, shifting it lower. His fingers cradled the guitarist’s balls as he spoke again. “These on the other other hand...” Gerard flexed his fingers, clearly squeezing the sensitive sac, making him gasp. “At least these are a handful.”

“Alpha...” Frank whimpered, crying out when Gerard noticeably squeezed his fingers tighter around him. Ray squirmed in his seat, his eyes wide as he watched his bandmate get subjected to this treatment. 

Being in a band with an alpha as strong willed as Gerard meant that he’d both seen and been subjected to such treatment (and worse, when they were with his gear on the bus or back home). It always made him ache in the worst way and he knew the others felt the same. Being so close to Mikey meant he could smell the arousal coming off him in waves. It was nowhere near as intense as Gerard and Frank’s, but it was definitely noticeable.

Gerard kept applying pressure between relaxing his fingers for a few second, always squeezing harder and making Frank whine after. “You’re such a needy little whore. Look at yourself, I’m hurting you and your little prick is still hard.” Frank glanced down then, whimpering at the sight of his erection, his eyes glistening from tears. “Maybe I should change tack instead.” As soon as Gerard said those words he released Frank’s dick.

Frank let out a breath as Gerard withdrew his hand and Ray guessed that he thought this was over, that Gerard was going to switch his attentions somewhere else. Instead, Gerard bought his knee up sharply, making Frank cry out in pain as it caught him in the balls. Frank’s thighs trembled, but he remained standing.

“Ahh you make such pretty screams.” Gerard dropped his leg back to the floor and he openly groped his own bulge. “If I had decent shoes I’d kick you in the balls but alas...” He bought his knee up again, but this time just pressed it against Frank’s tortured balls, circling it against the sensitive sac. “But that’ll do for now.”

Gerard stepped away, bringing his hand down to his crotch, groping at his bulge. “You need to get fucked and punishing you has given me a boner, so get on all fours.” 

“Yes alpha, thank you alpha...” Frank was breathless, his eyes shiny with tears as he got down on his hands and knees. The motion was effortless, coming from years of practice and Frank was looking up at him, the need in his eyes clear for all to see.

Ray shifted in his seat, his fingers clutching his thighs tighter. He desperately wanted to shift his fingers, undo his flies and touch himself until he came all over himself like a horny teenager. The need only grew when he heard his alpha undo his pants, pushing them and his boxers down to his thighs, exposing his aching cock. The sight, compared with the additional alpha pheromones that accompanied it, made Ray’s mouth water. Gerard always smelled so intoxicating, but it was more intense whenever he was like this, aroused and hard as a rock. It took all of Ray’s willpower not to get off the worn sofa and crawl over to him. He knew he’d definitely need a change of underwear when he got on the bus.

Gerard knew the effect he was having as he smirked at the two seated omegas, grabbing Frank’s hair and making him look over at them instead of at him. “Look at the slut. Look how good they are. Even though they’re so needy I can see and smell it.” Gerard’s voice was low as he spoke, his other hand leisurely stroking his hard cock. “Despite that they’re not touching themselves or acting like filthy two dollar whores. You need to take some lessons from them.” Frank was nodding along as best he could, lips parted as he let out a wordless moan. “Crawl closer to them.” Gerard nudged him with his foot when he let go of his hair, watching as he crawled closer to his bandmates. He stopped only when he was close enough for Ray to make out every bead of sweat that clung to his skin.

“Since you two have been so well behaved you’re going to be rewarded. Once I sink my cock into this who’re, you’re going to get your little omega pricks out and stroke yourself until you cum over the slut’s face. The first one to do so will clean my cock, the other will eat the whore out.” Gerard licked his lips as he looked the two of them over, his eyes dark with lust as he moved between Frank’s legs, kicking them apart. “Am I clear?”

”Yes alpha.” Ray found himself saying at the exact same time as Mikey.

“Good.” Gerard replied with a smirk, his fingers wrapped around the base of his dick, his other hand holding Frank’s cheeks apart. “Get started then.” And just like that he thrust forward, making Frank cry out in pleasure as he was filled at last. Out of the three of them Frank was by far the loudest when he got fucked, so much so that they had to make sure the bus was soundproofed.

As Frank moaned from Gerard’s cock filling him, Ray’s fingers quickly shifted from his thighs, undoing his flies and tugging his boxers down to pull out his cock. Beside him he saw that Mikey was doing the same, parting his slim legs wide as he started to stroke himself. Ray grasped his own prick, stroking steadily as he watched the best live porn happen right in front of him.

Frank’s eyelids were fluttering, his lips parted as he moaned and groaned wordlessly. His whole body rocked from the force of Gerard’s thrusts, the sweat on the guitarist’s back making the bright colours of his ink shine. “Fuck, yeah you’re so wet for me.” Gerard groaned out the words, his fingers holding Frank’s cheeks open as he fucked into him deeply. “So slick and warm, the perfect little slut for me.” The alpha was rolling his hips as he spoke and Ray couldn’t wait for his own heat to come, to get fucked hard and get claimed by his alpha. “This is all mine isn’t it baby boy? My slick wet hole.”

“Ye... yes alpha.” Frank stuttered the words out as he nodded, his hair sticking to his neck and forehead. “All yours.”

No one else had gotten to fuck Frank on his heat, but a few others had over the years. Mostly it was during the early days, when everyone seemed to be banging everyone else on the drunk and booze fuelled days. Even during those days they never fucked anyone else without their alpha’s permission. That had lessened in recent years, although Gerard had gotten them strap ons to fuck one another for him.

Gerard growled, leaning down over Frank’s body, biting his neck hard again. It was a brief bite, lasting for a few moments before straightening back up, licking his lips. “Yeah, you’re all mine my little omega. No other alpha can have you like I can.” Frank nodded in response, his back arching as he trembled in pleasure. “This slick, needy little hole is all mine. Mine to fuck and fill...” Gerard growled, slamming into him. “Mine to breed.” Frank’s eyes snapped open at that and he groaned, sounding somehow even more needy than before.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Gerard growled again, his thrusts becoming harsh and wild. “I’m going to breed you, going to breed all of you. This tour is almost over and I can finally do with having pups. You’ll all look so beautiful, bellies all swollen, tits heavy and full. Gonna fill every one of you up good.”

Mikey gasped, his hips jerking as he quickly grabbed Frank’s face, spilling across it. The sight of Frank with his face smeared with Mikey’s pearly load was so hot, especially when his tongue darted out to lap at what he could reach. 

“That’s it baby brother, you’re gonna look so good with a full, round belly.” Mikey’s thighs trembled as he leaned back in the seat, letting go of Frank’s hair, bringing his fingers up to stroke his clothed belly. “When your next heat cones around I’m gonna knock you up so good.” Mikey was panting softly, a bright smile on his face as he nodded, his eyes bright and eager.

“Yes alpha, please. I’d love that.” His voice was soft but Gerard caught it, grinning wolfishly in response to it.

“What about you Toro?” Gerard shivered his attention to him, giving him a look that made his prick ache in his hand. “You want a belly full of pups too?”

“Fuck alpha yes... more than anything.” Ray nodded, his thick curls bouncing as he took ahold of Frank, pulling his head towards him. It took just a few more strokes for him to paint the guitarist’s face, crying out softly as he spilled.

Like Mikey he released Frank’s hair, falling back against the seat, watching him lick it away. “Just good little omegas. So well behaved and good for me, I’m so lucky to have you all.” Gerard’s voice was a little softer as he spoke the words and Ray smiled, knowing how much he meant them. He then resumed fucking Frank hard, the slick sounds of his movements filling the air, joined by the sounds of pleasure that left Frank’s lips. “So close, you ready to take my knot bitch? Ready to get filled up?”

Frank nodded, managing to find his words at last, sounding desperate. “Yes alpha, please alpha, I need it!” He cried out, shuddering and gasping as Gerard thrust into him hard. Ray couldn’t see it, but he knew that Gerard’s knot was now inside him, locking them together. He also couldn’t see Frank’s dick, but he recognised the sound he made, his hips rocking as he spilled across the floor or over his belly.

Gerard snarled, his fingers holding him tighter and Ray knew from the sounds he was making that their alpha was filling him up. Frank was groaning as he was being filled up, his slick ass being flooded with Gerard’s seed. They’d stay linked together for sometime now, until Gerard’s big, beautiful knot deflated and he would be able to slide out. Ray knew that when that happened he’d be down there, ready to get between Frank’s legs and feast on the cum that would gush out, lapping at his sweet slickness until they were both panting for air.

For now, though, Ray would sit back and watch, sated as the mating pair remained locked together. 

“I mean it you know.” Gerard spoke after a few moments, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled over the four of them. “I want to breed you all.” Ray could see the sincerity in his eyes, even from this distance and he couldn’t help but smile.

“You know it would mean you’d have three pregnant omegas at the same time.” Mikey pointed out with a smile, looking over at Gerard fondly. “Even Patrick couldn’t handle that.” Ray suspected Feank would’ve made a similar quip if he wasn’t breathless and fucked out.

Gerard let out a growl, though it wasn’t quite as intimidating as the ones from earlier. “Well I’m not Patrick.” He shifted a hand from Frank, brushing some of his bright red hair from his eyes. “Besides, he only had to deal with Pete, I’ve spent the past decade dealing with Frank’s shit.”

“Hey!” Frank said, finding his voice and turning his cum stained face to stare at him.

“You know we love you Frank, but you are hazardous with your enthusiasm sometimes.” Ray added, remembering all the times that they had gotten hurt onstage due to his excitement. No one was safe from him, not even if you were behind a drum kit. “You have a point alpha.”

Gerard flashed him a winning smile, one that made Ray’s heart melt inside. He knew that he was ready for this, ready to start a family with these men that he loved. No, not start one, because they were already a family, had been since they first came together all those years ago. No, children would complete their family and he couldn’t wait to finally be carrying his alpha’s pups. 

There would be time to think on that all more later though. For now, he rose from his seat, making his way over to the mated pair, sinking down to his knees to await his prize as Mikey followed suit to join him. Their alpha smiled down at them, reaching over to stroke their hair


End file.
